Circles
by musicNerd81
Summary: Chloe has led a pretty miserable life so far, and is looking forward to turning 18 and leaving Gil'ead forever. But when some mysterious people come into her life, nothing is sure. Coming of age might mean not only leaving her old life behind, but embracing a life she didn't know existed.


Chapter 1: Begin Again

A/N: This is my first story of any kind ever! So please leave some constructive criticism.

* * *

A young woman lay across the cold floor, the cold all but negated by the slight warmth from the small fireplace. The room was small, plain, and rather gray, with only few splashes of color lining the bookshelf and an old black guitar on the bed. Her bed – more like a cot, really – stood just a few feet away, but the hard floor was nearly a better place to rest. And it was a much better place to listen in on her mother's conversations. Voices drifted in and out with the flickering of the flames.

"…remember what happened the last time…"

"…promises that shouldn't be broken…"

"…after all these years, Louise…"

"…it's not like Chloe's even really your daughter…"

Chloe, who had almost fallen asleep on the floor, opened her eyes at that, but gave no other reaction. Though that information may have truly surprised someone else, Chloe would be quick to say that she wasn't surprised by anything anymore. More interesting were the guests her mother – adoptive mother – Louise – had over that night.

One half hour previously Chloe had been cleaning up the evening meal in the kitchen, just like any other night, when two cloaked figures had appeared on the front step. Louise had sent Chloe upstairs to her room immediately. This was a first. Louise was very particular about having every inch of the house clean at all times, and Chloe was never allowed to postpone cleaning. This was how Chloe ended up sprawled on the floor.

Listening through the small hole in the floor's corner was something Chloe had mastered soon after discovering it when she was eight years old, nearly a decade ago. The ancient house had many such signs of wear, but this specific hole had a purpose. Now the voices grew louder, and she could hear even more of the conversation going on in the sitting room below. Chloe recognized her father – John – arguing with the two mysterious men.

"Why now?"

"She is about to come of age. That was the agreed-upon time, you remember?"

"But I don't understand – "

"That wasn't an issue before! And I certainly hope you remember the alternative…"

"But if you could just explain – "

"John!" That was Louise. "We decided on this years ago. You can't just change your mind now."

"She's a part of our family, Louise! I can't just give her away without knowing why!"

Although nothing surprised Chloe anymore, her eyes grew wide and took on a far-off expression. She moved closer to the hole, as if hoping someone would answer John. However, Louise responded first.

"John, I don't want more trouble. You know that girl has caused us too much already."

"Well, I don't know what we're getting into! Maybe giving her up is worse!

"John!"

"Enough!"

One of the strange men said this quietly, but it had the desired effect. Everyone was quiet for a moment afterward, and once the voices started up again Chloe had to put her ear right on top of the hole in order to hear anything.

"She is not yet eighteen. You have time to consider your decision, but I hope for the rest of your family's sake you make the right choice. For if you don't, well…"

Chloe heard the man quietly say something that sounded like 'burzingur' and John and his wife began to scream. Jumping up from her position on the floor, Chloe hit her arm against the wall with a thud. She raced over to the bed, pulled the guitar onto the floor and flew underneath the covers.

Not a minute had passed when Chloe heard the front door open and shut. Louise's sobbing was loud enough for Chloe to make out. Finally, things quieted down and Chloe could only assume the incident was over. Although it seemed as though John's shout had drowned out any noise Chloe had made, her breathing was heavy for a few minutes, and it took much longer for sleep to overtake her.


End file.
